Chocolate Orange
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Michael tries to sneak into the Hogwarts kitchens for food. What he doesn't expect is to find the headmaster also sneaking in.


_**Written for the 1991 Challenge (Michael Corner, Orange)**_

* * *

**Chocolate Orange**

"Excuse me, Mr Corner."

Michael had never jumped so far out of his skin upon hearing someone sneak up behind him. Feeling his heart pound against his chest he turned slowly so that he was face to face with the Hogwarts headmaster. "Er, good evening, Professor," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Dumbledore smiled, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "And a good evening to you, too, Mr Corner," he said. "May I inquire as to why you are in the kitchens after dinner has long been and gone?"

Michael blushed furiously. "Well, you see, Professor, I was on my way back from the library after Madam Pomfrey kicked us all out, and I realised that I had been so caught up in studying for the exams that are coming up, I forgot to go to dinner. My stomach was growling, and I'd heard along the grape vine where the kitchens were so I decided to check it out." That wasn't a lie, of course. Everything he had just told Dumbledore was true.

Dumbledore regarded him with amusement. "Well, Mr Corner, that is very understandable, of course. It's very good to see you dedicating so much of your time to your studies. However, I still must inform you that sneaking into the kitchens, especially after curfew, is breaking a school rule."

Michael bowed his head. "Yeah, I know, Professor," he replied meekly.

"Nonetheless," Dumbledore continued, his voice becoming louder and brighter. "I, too, should not be here, but I, too, became rather peckish."

Michael raised his head from where he had had it bowed. "Sir?"

Dumbledore's face was a wide smile now as he moved swiftly to a stool in the kitchen and sat down. "Mary?"

To Michael's surprise, a tiny house-elf appeared at her name being called. She was all but naked, which disgusted Michael a little.

"Mr Dumbledore," the house-elf squeaked. She bowed deeply. "How may I be of service?"

"Not of service, Mary," Dumbledore said kindly. "I simply ask you a favour. It is up to you if you agree."

Mary bowed again. "Anything for Mr Dumbledore," she said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. I don't suppose you could make myself and my young student, Michael here, an evening snack?"

The house-elf's wide eyes darted to where Michael had now taken a seat beside the headmaster.

"Of course, sir, yes of course!" Within a second Mary was busying herself with pots and pans.

Recovering from his shock, Michael cleared his throat. "Er, Sir, do house-elves work here?" he asked.

"Yes, but by choice," Dumbledore answered. "Or if they have nowhere else to go. I do not condone slavery in any sense, Mr Corner. However, many struggle with the concept of free will. Mary, for example, was just dismissed from her family a few months ago. Only now is she accepting her freedom. And still, as you can see, service is in their nature."

Michael was – how should he put it? – gobsmacked. "Sir, I never knew."

"Nor do most unless they stumble here in search of food." He gave a wry, knowing smile. "Ah, yes, Mr Corner, there are more than just myself and yourself."

Mary returned with two plates that contained a chocolate ball each.

"Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'm surprised you can keep up, I change my favourite treats so often." He chuckled to himself as the house-elf flushed with pleasure.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Chocolate orange!" the headmaster declared. "Now, now, Mr Corner, you haven't tried it yet." Dumbledore picked up the knife Mary had left for them and sliced the dessert in half. It was as the headmaster had said; a chocolate orange. Chocolate on the outside and juicy, orange fruit on the inside.

Reluctantly, Michael did the same.

"The two go so well together," Dumbledore said through a mouthful.

Michael took a timid bite of the strange food, but was pleasantly surprised when, yes, the two did mix well together.

Dumbledore noticed the expression of delight on his face and smiled. "Ah, see, Mr Corner, it's delightful."

Michael only nodded, taking a second – much larger – bite of the chocolate-covered fruit.

They were both finished within fifteen minutes, and Dumbledore lifted his arms above his head to stretch.

"Hm, I'm becoming a little tired now, sadly," he said. He hopped off the stool easier than a man his age should have been able to. "Come, now, Mr Corner. I'll walk you to your common room so the unsuspecting Mr Filch does not give you detention for being out of bed."

Michael obliged to the headmaster's request, surprised that, one, he did not have a detention, and two, he had just eaten in the Hogwarts kitchens with the headmaster of the most famous school in the wizarding world.

"Well, goodnight," Dumbledore said once they'd reached the Ravenclaw tower.

"Thank you, Professor," Michael said as he moved towards the entrance.

"Ah, it is always lovely to get to know my students a little better," Dumbledore answered, his eye twinkling. "I've had many conversations down in those kitchens. Just ask Mr Davies if you see him again." He winked, and then turned to leave, but as a last minute thought, he turned back. "Mr Corner?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"If I ever catch you out of bed again, or sneaking into the kitchens, the trophy room hasn't been polished in a while."

Michael nodded without a word as Dumbledore turned and started walking away.

_What an odd man, _he thought as he tried to answer the riddle to get into the common room. _What a very strange man._

* * *

**_Not sure how this idea popped up, but it did, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts on this story via a review. Would be much appreciated.  
_**

**_Also, if you're looking for something quick to read, please check out my drabble collection titled If You Dare. I'm doing a drabble a day, and am accepting pairing/character/other relationship requests via PM. If you'd like me to write a pairing or character please shoot me a PM. I am accepting all!_**


End file.
